Distraction
by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: Austin and Ally have both been dumped, both want their exes back. An easy solution? Add making your exes jealous plus making out does that equal a happy ending for the two of them?


**Hey guys! So this idea has been in my head all week and I just needed to get it down on paper! But anyway this is my longest one shot ever! Over 10K words! This took me about three days so I really hope you like it! Also my first M rated one shot so I hope I did alright!:) Also if your reading 'So Lock It Up' an update is ****coming soon**** for that too:) I hope you have an amazing day! Please review!:)**

Ally's P.O.V.

"I get it Dallas, don't worry" I said as I looked down at the ground.

"It's just we aren't connecting this anymore Ally cat" Dallas said as I nodded.

"It's all good pal" I said punching his arm as I choked out a laugh.

"Alright I'll see you around Ally" Dallas said as I nodded. I stood there still holding back tears, there goes a three year relationship. As soon as Dallas was out of sight I let the tears flow and my legs took off. I ran as fast as I could out of the mall's food court and into sonic boom. I ran in as I looked quickly to see Trish reading **a magazine**, Dez was icing his gingerbread family while Austin was playing the piano.

"Hey Ally wh-" Austin began before he saw me and his smile dropped as I ran into the practice room and slammed the door. I began to chew my hair as the tears just kept on coming, I'm sure my makeup was all down my face by now but that was the last of my worries. I heard a knock on the door,

"go away! Please!" I yelled as I began to walk over to the door before someone opened it. I looked up and saw a worried Austin standing there, he looked at my face before he wrapped his arms around me and I collapsed into them as Austin kicked the door **closed**.

"What happened Ally?" Austin asked as I cried into his chest as we fell to the floor.

"Dallas" I began as Austin's grip tightened "if he cheated on you Ally I'll kill him" Austin said as I laughed wiping my eyes.

"No it's nothing like that it's just that ever since school has began we were further apart, I mean it's been like this ever since he got back from being in California all summer. I still love him though" I said as Austin nodded as he ran his hands through my hair.

"I get it Ally but some things are meant to end" Austin said as I sighed as I leaned against his chest while Austin rubbed my back.

"I know just it hurts you know" I said as Austin nodded.

"I **know what you** mean, I'm still not over Cassidy and we broke up in August it's now November" Austin said as I smiled looking at him.

"She was an idiot for ever letting you go Austin honestly any girl would be lucky to have you and who knows you two could get back together!" I said as Austin laughed,

"oh yeah in my dreams" Austin said as I smiled.

"Well I hope she does if she's what makes you happy" I said as Austin kissed **the top of** my head.

"You're the best Ally you know that?" Austin said as I laughed,

"oh I know" I said whipping my hair while Austin laughed. Trish then ran into the room,

"Ally are you okay?" Trish asked me as I nodded as Trish looked at me and then Austin. "Austin could you leave and let me and Ally have a girl talk?" Trish asked as Austin nodded, he let go of me before messing with my hair giving me a smile before he walked out.

"Did you already move on?" Trish asked me as I gasped shaking my head.

"No! Trish no way! With Austin? No! We are best friends, nothing more nothing less" I said as Trish sighed,

"suree Ally. That's what they all say but I mean are you still up to going to Zach's party tonight?" Trish asked me as I nodded.

"A distraction would be nice" I said smiling as Trish grinned before she grabbed my hand. "Well we should go get ready! It's in only two hours after all" Trish said as I laughed before we walked out of sonic boom while I tried to get Dallas out of my head, no such luck.

"Ow Trish! Okay that hurts! Whoa too much-cough! Powder!" I said as Trish did my makeup. Finally after lots of coughing, plucking, and flinching she did my makeup. I usually don't do much but Trish said this is my 'comeback/I'm-already-over-you' look even though I wasn't. "Wow Trish this is well um short" I said as I pulled down the **black and white** patterned skirt while I wore a flowy pink top.

"Ally come on you've gotta look hot well hotter! You need to show Dallas that you are this hot women that he let go!" Trish said as I nodded. I smiled at my reflection before I grabbed my bag.

"Let's go girl you're going to make that boy's jaw drop and everyone elses too" Trish said as I smiled before frowning as we walked to my car.

"Wait what. He's going to be there? Trish I can't!" I said as Trish rolled her eyes.

"I doubt he will Ally! Come on please come for me! The boys won't be there until nine so I won't have anyone else to be with for the first hour" Trish said as I sighed before I got into the car as Trish smiled.

"Fine but I'm only doing this because you're my **best friend** and I'll probably end up being the one to drive you three home" I said as Trish gasped as she pulled out of the driveway.

"We aren't that bad!" Trish said as I laughed,

"oh yes you all are! Dez tells me the sob story of him and Carrie while you just speak spanish or well slurred spanish and I'd have to yank Austin off Cassidy" I said as Trish nodded.

"You weren't ever jealous of her were you?" Trish asked as I laughed.

"No way! She's a very nice girl Trish and she's what makes Austin happy I just hate that he can't get over her but I doubt I'll be able to do the same with Dallas so I can't really be talking" I said as Trish laughed.

"I'm sure you two will be fine! You'll both find better people or who knows you guys could get back together" Trish said joking yet I hated that the idea of us getting back together makes me heart flutter.

"Take a turn here or else we'll miss the place!" I said as Trish said,

"I knew that" Trish said as I laughed. We then turned and parked one block away since I didn't want anything or anyone to get into my car. We then walked to the house which was full of people, thanksgiving break I guess not many people go out of town.

"Alright let's go have a good time!" Trish said as I laughed before I walked into the full house.

It smelled like real bad, a mix of alcohol and body sweat and a little bit of something else. I sipped ever so slowly on my drink since I knew I was a light weight and I didn't want to die when going home tonight. The one problem I lost Trish, again. I found Austin and Dez though and we were walking into a room,

"oh god" I groaned as I saw a **group of people** in a cirlce, one of them being a drunk Trish and then there was Dallas along with Cassidy. I looked at Austin who seemed calm even though I could tell he wanted to leave as did I but we couldn't.

"Comee on guyss! Play with us!" Trish over yelled as we smiled at her before we sat down. I sighed as I avoided eye **contact** with Dallas and looked at Austin who was sitting across the circle from me.

"Alright new people yay! Time for some **spin** the bottle!" Piper said as I groaned while everyone else cheered, if that lands on Dallas I swear I'll shoot myself. I watched as the bottle spun around and around, landing on different people as they would kiss and some would make out and leave to get a room.

"Here Ally" Dallas said handing me the bottle as I shook my head,

"are you afraid?" Dallas challenged me as I rolled my eyes,

"of course not!" I said as I took the bottle and spun it around. I don't think I've ever watched something as carefully as I watched the shiny coke bottle go **round and round**. My eyes then widened as it slowed down it looked like it was going to land on Dallas and I was going to die then it didn't.

It landed on my blonde **best friend**, I can't decide if that's worse or better than Dallas.

"Ouu Ally got Austinn!" Trish said as I groaned while I looked at Austin who was still staring at the bottle which was pointed at him.

"Go on Ally kiss him!" Cassidy said as I sighed, just think about this like a peck you'd give you dad. I crawled over to Austin who looked at me, I saw him gulp as I smiled softly at him. It's just Austin, like a brother. I then connected my lips with his and I would never kiss my brother like this. A tingle turned into a fire in my stomach as I felt Austin wrap his arms around my waist as we help the kiss, I didn't want to pull away. Wait this is Austin! AUSTIN! I pulled away quickly as I went back over to Trish fighting my hands to not chew my hair.

That's Austin my best friend, while the guy I was in love with was right next to him yet I had never even come close to feeling that with Dallas, is that weird? I hope not. I sighed as the game went on and I smiled at Austin who smiled at me looking a little dazed.

As the night went on everything was fine until I saw Dallas making out with Cassidy, already?! It had been what three hours?! I looked at my cup and chugged it down before I chugged two more. Anything to wash Dallas out of my brain.

I stumbled around the house that was still booming with music, I then bumped into a body as I sipped my drink,

"oops sorry!" I said as I saw it was Austin who raised an eyebrow at me as he looked at my drink.

"Ally I didn't know you drank" Austin said a bit slurred as I shrugged as we bumped into each other.

"I don't just when I saww Dallasss making out with Cassidy I needed to get him out of here" I said as I tapped my head while Austin sighed.

"I'm sorryy Ally. He never really did deserve you" Austin said as I laughed.

"Are you drunk Austin?" I asked as Austin smirked as he walked stumbling before he stumbled back towards me.

"Not fully but you're no better. And I know Dez is off somewhere and we both know Trish can't drive us home" Austin said as I laughed. I then sighed as I wrapped my arm around his torso "let's go outside it's sooooo loud in here" I said as Austin nodded as we stumbled out. I then fell over on the grass as Austin fell onto me.

"Opf! Austin! You're heavy!" I groaned as I tried to lift him but no such luck.

"Well you should get cozy since we aren't leaving anytime soon because one of us has to sober up" Austin said as I giggled.

"Yeah but you're still so heavy!" I said as Austin rolled off as he gasped.

"Are you calling me fat?" Austin said as I giggled before I hit him,

"of course not! You're all heavy muscle" I said as Austin smirked.

"Well I can-hic! Can't argue with that" Austin said as he set down and took mine.

"We both need to stop drinking" Austin said as I nodded before we looked up at the stars.

"Do you think I'll ever get over her?" Austin asked me as I smiled nodding,

"I think so Austin. It's gonna take you a while but I think you will you deserve the best and as wonderful as she is she isn't the best" I said as Austin smiled.

"Thanks Alls and same to you. That jerk Dallas better get his shit together and take you back" Austin said as I grinned as we both sat up and I bite my lip.

"You shouldn't do that" Austin said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Do what?" I asked as I played with Austin's pockets.

"Bite your lip" Austin said as I giggled.

"Why is that?" I asked as Austin smirked,

"cause now I want to" Austin said as I blushed but then my blush left as I knew this was the alcohol messing with him and me.

"Oh stop it" I said pushing Austin before he grabbed my hand and it was like that one touch took any alcohol from me and I was back to reality.

"Can I try something?" Austin asked looking me dead in my eyes as I nodded. I then felt Austin slowly bring his lips to mind as I wrapped my arms around his neck, Austin looked into my eyes before he connected his lips with mine.

The same wonderful yet terrifying feeling came back to me but ten times stronger. I kissed him back as I slid into his lap knowing he's probably not remember this tomorrow and I'll just blame this on the alcohol. I felt Austin slowly run his hands up and down my body scooping me up and placing me so I was on his lap. I then moaned as I felt Austin's tongue slip into my mouth as a new sense of emotions filled me. I let his tongue explore my mouth as I tugged at his hair, I then heard someone cough. I quickly pulled away as I saw Dez standing there looking at both of us.

"Are you drunk? Cause I know you'd never do this sober" Dez asked both of us as I fake nodded,

"yuppp yup yup yupp" I said trying to slur my words, but it's harder when you're faking it. "Yeah man" Austin said lazily before he passed out on my lap.

"Okay I knew I'd have to drive us home so I already have Trish in the car so help me get Austin in there" Dez said as I nodded as I drapped one of Austin's arms around my shoulder while Dez held onto the rest of Austin's weight. We made it to the car and placed Austin in the backseat with Trish as I got into the front seat.

"You can walk really well for being wasted" Dez said as I laughed nervously,

"yeahh I guess it wears off quickly for me!" I said as Dez smirked.

"Was this before or after I caught you making out with Austin?" Dez asked me as I blushed "whattt? We made out? No way! Austin and I are just friends!" I said as Dez smirked as we parked outside of Trish's house.

"Sure well now you're friends with benefits" Dez said before we got Trish inside her house. Austin the woke up as we parked in front of his house, I then got out and walked with him to his house.

"Here" I said as I unlocked his door with the key he gave me since he forgot his.

"Man my head hurts, wait Ally? You're lips are really swollen-oo did you make out with someone?" Austin asked as I laughed nervously.

"Nope! Just I've been biting them all night! Well I'll see you on Monday Austin bye!" I said before I ran into the car as I go tin Dez laughed.

"You were so sober!" Dez said as we drove to my house.

"Oh hush! It's not like it was anything! Austin is still hung up on Cassidy and so am I on Dallas" I said as Dez pulled up to my house.

"Yeah for now Ally" Dez said as I got out before I shook my head. I walked into my house as I walked into the kitchen since my dad was away at a convention. I took an aspirin for the headache that was coming while I knew to just forget about kissing Austin yet the one thing I couldn't get out of my head was that my best friend was the best kisser I know.

"You what?!" Trish almost yelled as I covered her mouth in the library.

"Shh Trish this is a library!" I said as Trish shook her head.

"Ally you're just telling me that you and Austin made out on Saturday?" Trish said as I sighed nodding.

"Yeah it wasn't anything though I mean it's not like I like him, I mean I adore Austin but just a friend just he is the best kisser I've ever kissed Trish my god! But he was drunk the entire time so I doubt he even remembers it" I said as Trish smirked.

"What if he does? Just ask him Ally!" Trish said as I shook my head.

"No way! I already lied to him when he asked once he sobered up if we did anything and I said no" I said as Trish nodded before her eyes lite up.

"I have an idea!" Trish said as I raised an eyebrow "what is it?" I asked as she smiled.

"You want to get over Dallas right? But you also want Dallas back right? And so does Austin correct?" Trish asked as I nodded,

"yeah we both do" I said as Trish smiled.

"Then just keep making out! Be like friends with benefits! It will get you back Dallas and in the meanwhile you can get some good kissing in and it's not like you guys like each other" Trish said as I nodded.

"I hate it but that's actually a good idea I'll ask him today when we're writing our song" I said as Trish smiled,

"you'll thank me later" Trish said as I laughed before I opened my textbook.

Okay just ask him! No! Just do it! No! Yes! N-

"Ally are you okay? You've been staring at me for like five minutes" Austin said as I shook my head realizing I was.

"Oh sorry! I um sorry I just want to ask you something" I said as Austin nodded.

"So um do you remember what happened on Saturday?" I asked as Austin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you remember?" Austin asked me as I sighed,

"I'm so sorry I lied to you just I-we, we made out." I said as I braced myself for Austin yelling at me for lying to him, but nothing came.

"I know" Austin said as I almost fell over.

"You what?" I asked still shocked he knew,

"I know we made out" Austin said as I shook my head.

"But you were drunk! You passed out on my lap!" I said as Austin sighed.

"When Dez asked us if we were I thought you were still so I didn't want to see like I took advantage of you because I wouldn't ever do that to you Ally" Austin said as I smiled at him. "Well okay so here is a crazy idea" I said as Austin nodded slowly,

"well um I mean I don't know how I did but I mean you're a really good kisser okay?" I said quickly as I blushed while Austin smirked.

"Oh thanks now my ego is even bigger but you pulled your weight too Ally you're pretty damn good" Austin said as I blushed.

"Okay so well um this is Trish's idea but you still want to get back with Cassidy right? And I still want Dallas to ask for me back" I said as Austin nodded,

"yeah you're point Ally?" Austin asked as I sighed.

"Okay well howaboutwebecomefriendswithbenfitstomakethembothjealousplusyourareallygoodkisser" I said as Austin raised an eyebrow at me,

"what?" Austin asked as I groaned.

"Do you want to be friends with benefits? We've been best friends for four years now and I mean it wouldn't be weird because we are both doing this so we can get back together with someone. And while we are working on that since we both find each other attractive plus both of us are good kissers so it's like a bullet proof plan!" I said as Austin smirked.

"Well I think there is really only one way to answer this" Austin said before he pressed his lips to mine as I smiled,

"perfect" I said before connected our lips once more, this won't get weird right? Right.

Oh how wrong I was but I wouldn't figure this out for a little bit more...

"Hey Ally! You excited for christmas break?" Austin asked me as we walked out of our last hour.

"Yes I can't wait! Also we get to write songs finally!" I said as Austin smiled. We hadn't been able to since the past week was finals so we had no time at all to work or really see each other, I'd really missed him. And Trish and Dez of course, yeah duh there all my friends! All equal minus Austin's lips I missed those a lot too, mhm oh hush! I then saw Cassidy walking over towards us as I grabbed Austin,

"I'm going to kiss you now and act like you're really into because Cassidy is heading this way" I said as Austin smirked,

"like I have to act" Austin said as I blushed before I connected my lips with his. That same dangerously powerful emotion filled my body as I pulled Austin's face down closer to mine as Austin wrapped his arms around my waist pressing his fingers onto my hips with so much force. I kissed him deeply as a deep groan escaped his throat making me smile before Austin slid his tongue into my mouth as I groaned before a light cough came from the backround, we pulled away slowly before I looked and saw Cassidy standing there as I smiled at her.

"I'll wait for you in the parking lot" I said as I walked away from Austin and Cassidy began to talk as I sighed. I'm happy their talking again and I am with Dallas it's working! Yet I don't know it's weird but I don't know it's just when I think of the time if Dallas and I get back together I'll miss Austin too much and that terrifies me.

"Ally?" Dallas said as I shook my head as I looked up and saw Dallas walking towards my car, "hey! How are you?" I asked as I fixed my shirt and hair from prior with Austin.

"I'm good um are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Dallas asked me as I shook my head "well I'm going to have a few friends over for a bonfire and I'd really love it if you could make it" Dallas said as I grinned and nodded,

"of course I'll be there" I said as Dallas smiled at me before he walked away. I then smiled as I saw Austin walking over to me,

"so what did you and Cassidy talk about?" I asked as Austin smiled as we got into his car. "Well I'm going to go over to her house and we are going to just hang out well I mean we both know what that means" Austin said as I smiled at him even though a small part of me was sad?

"That's amazing Austin!" I said as I squeezed his hand before he backed out of the parking lot.

"I know it's great man I mean I think it is, like I don't know is it weird that I'm not e-nevermind. What did Dallas want?" Austin asked me as I smiled yet I wondered what he was going to say.

"Well tomorrow night I'm going to Dallas's house for a bonfire" I said smiling as Austin grinned.

"Do you want me to give you a ride there?" Austin asked me as I nodded as he parked in the mall parking lot and we walked into Sonic boom.

"Yeah that'd be great! We'll be in the practice room dad!" I yelled at my dad who smiled at us before we went into the practice room.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow" I said as Austin smiled at me,

"I'm glad Ally you deserve the best you know that" Austin said as we sat down and I looked into his eyes.

"That's really sweet Austin" I said as Austin smiled.

"It's nothing but the truth darling" Austin said as that weird feeling creeped up my body before Austin coughed and I tore my gaze from his as did he,

"the song" Austin said as I nodded "the song" I said as I grabbed my song book and began to play.

I sighed as I looked at myself in the reflection in the mirror, I was wearing a pair of plain black jeans with a red v-neck, nothing too classy but nothing too casual. I smiled as I saw Austin pull up. I said goodbye to my dad before I walked over to Austin and got into his car,

"hey Ally wow you look um wow" Austin said as I blushed,

"oh stop it" I said as Austin smirked.

"Sorry for checking you out" Austin said as I blushed even more.

"So are you excited for tonight?" Austin asked me as I nodded,

"yeah I mean I think I still want this, I mean this is all just about getting back to knowing Dallas before we go back to anything well if we" I said as Austin scoffed.

"That guy would be an idiot to not date you you're literally perfect" Austin said before his eyebrows shot up as did mine.

"I um thanks" I said as Austin just nodded his ears were pink he looked ador-nope! He looks like my best friend, only.

"Well we're here! Have fun! Text me when you need a ride" Austin said as I nodded before I got out and walked into Dallas's house. It was full of people all inside as I sighed looking around trying to find a person I knew but no such luck. I then saw people at a bonfire eating food I finally found some food and eat it while I made small talk with this girl named Brooke who seemed nice a little boy crazy though. It was now ten I had been able to talk to Dallas, nothing yet though but that didn't make me as sad as I thought it would which is weird. I looked around and saw people were leaving or too drunk to and as much as I loved listening to Brooke's plan to get back at her ex I decided to leave the crowded house.

I walked down the street and pulled out my phone but then remembered that Austin was still with Cassidy even though I think Dallas and I are on the right track not there yet but Austin could already be with Cassidy by now, I wouldn't want to ruin that. I don't think. I sighed as I began to walk home when it began to rain lightly as I pulled on my jacket when I felt like someone was behind me, I casually looked behind myself and saw a larger man stumbling about ten feet behind me, so I picked up pace as did he. Shoot. I grabbed my phone and called Austin

(**Austin bold**-_Ally Italics_)

_Austin?_

**Hey Ally what's up?  
**_Can you please come get me?  
_**Sure-I have to go, sorry! Where are you?**  
_I'm walking home and a guy is following me._

**Are you nuts Ally? Don't walk god I'm coming go to the nearest public place okay?  
**_Okay, please hurry._

**I'm coming I promise I'll be there soon.**

I sighed as I looked around and saw there was a grocery store three blocks away. I began to walk faster before I heard someone yell.

"Why is a pretty girl like you walking alone?" The person said as I shook my head and began to walk faster when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around and saw the person holding it and smirking at me,

"let go of me now" I said as the man laughed before I stomped on his foot making him let go of my hand and I took off, as did he. I ran down the sidewalk as the sidewalk became closer and closer I was almost there when I felt myself being pushed,

"ow!" I yelled as I hit the tree. I then looked up and saw that the guy was towering above me "leave me alone" I said glaring at the guy as I tried to take my hands out of his firm grip but no such luck.

"No thanks sweetie" the guy said before I then saw Austin's car pull up and I kicked the guy in the balls before he fell to the ground and I ran into Austin's car. I slammed the door shut and Austin took off. I breathed in deeply as I ran my hands through my hair as Austin sped down to his house, his hands were clenched on the wheel.

"Austin" I said softly as Austin sighed as he pulled up to his house.

"Ally why didn't you just call me?" Austin asked as I sighed,

"I didn't want to ruin anything that could of happened between you and Cassidy" I said as Austin smiled.

"That's sweet Alls but you know you'll always be the number one girl on my list and if you didn't call me" Austin said as we got out and he clenched his fits as I ran around the car and grabbed his hands.

"Austin I'm fine okay? Thank you for coming though" I said as I breathed in as my body was still trying to register what had happened.

"It's all sinking in now isn't it?" Austin asked me as we went into his house and we went straight up to his room.

"Um yeah how could you tell?" I asked as my body began to shake a little while I kicked off my shoes as Austin sat down on his bed and I sat down next to him.

"I know you Ally" Austin said as I smiled at his before I leaned into his chest.

"Thank you so much Austin, for everything. For tonight, for being here for me always, for agreeing to make out with me, for helping me get back with Dallas, everything" I said as Austin nodded rubbing my arm as I nuzzled my face further into his chest.

"Anything for you Ally" Austin said as I smiled knowing it was the same for him before I dozed off into a wonderful sleep.

It had been a three months now, the making out kept on going and was it possible for a person to get better at making out? Cause Austin sure has, still nothing on Dallas or Cassidy but I can tell we are getting closer with both of them and yet I've felt jealous before. And that's weird because all Austin and I are and will ever be is best friends, right?

"Spring break!" Trish said as I laughed while we got into the car and drove to Dez's families back house.

"Yeah it's amazing since school has been such a hassle" I said as Trish laughed nodding.

"So how has the whole thing with you and Austin been going?" Trish asked me as she got onto the highway.

"Well" I said as I fixed my short light pink skater skirt and my white cropped tank top.

"It's going good! We're still best friends and oh my god Trish, he I swear has a mouth of a god. It's like I could kiss him all day and never ever get sick of it" I said as Trish laughed.

"Oh and you don't feel anything?" Trish asked me as I sighed.

"No well I mean yes but nothing like in love or anything" I said as Trish raised an eyebrow.

"I never said anything about being in love" Trish said as I hit her shoulder. We then pulled up to the crowded house as I saw Trish get out.

"Alright so don't get lost in there or anything" Trish said as I laughed.

"You can go ditch me now I'll just go find Austin" I said as Trish laughed.

"I'll stick with you for a while but hey don't go making out when I'm there" Trish said as I laughed. She had walked in on some of our more on the heated side make out sessions each time there would be an 'ew!' and a 'god damn it Trish' and a laugh from me. We walked around the party for a while as I stayed with my water not wanting to have a headache tomorrow and I knew I was going to drive us all home.

It was now ten and Austin showed up and I finally found him once he came over to a circle for spin the bottle, the crazy thing that started this all.

"Alright new players yay!" Piper said as she looked at Austin and I felt myself rolling my eyes? Which was very odd. People went and kissed little pecks, I was secretly hoping that it would land on Austin because since both of schedules have been crazy lately there has been little to no kissing and it's weird how much I need him, no his lips, whatever. I then smirked as I saw Austin's bottle land on me, thank goodness, ooo-shut up. I heard a few 'oos' as Austin walked over to me before he sat down next to me.

"Well can I kiss you now?" Austin asked me as I laughed wrapping my hands around his neck, "I thought you'd never ask" I said before Austin connected his lips to mine. There was some extra kick to this kiss, it was full of passion and lust. I kissed Austin back forcefully as I heard some cat calls and then I wrapped my legs around Austin as he lifted me off the ground and our lips stayed together as he set me down on the ground.

"Bedroom" I mumbled against Austin's lips as he nodded. I then had to tear my lips apart so we could walk out of the room and up the stairs while Austin's hands were on my body as his fingers set my skin on fire. I then knocked on a door and no response, I looked at Austin who was smirking at me,

"wanting some alone time I see?" Austin asked as I rolled my eyes at him as I shut the door. "Maybeee" I said as Austin laughed before he connected his lips with mine again. I kissed him back fully trying to put whatever was making me want to jump him right here right now into this one kiss. I then felt Austin's lips leave my lips as I began to whine but that whine turned into a moan as soon as his lips went down to my neck.

"Oh my god" I tried to say but came out as a moan as I jumped up wrapping my legs around Austin's torso as he pressed my back against the door. I felt Austin kiss and bit my neck as the perfect mix of pain and pleasure was going through my body as he worked his magic. I then opened my eyes and grabbed Austin's face and kissed him again as Austin turned us around and walked over to the bed. I began to nibble on his ear as he moaned while I went down his neck kissing and sucking each part of his long neck.

I then slid back into Austin's lap as I felt his very obvious boner as I sat down causing Austin to groan. I smirked before Austin rolled his eyes at me smiling before he kissed me once more as he hand went under my tank top, making both of us stop.

"Ally" Austin said breaking away from the kiss as I looked up at him and saw a different kind of emotion flooding his eyes, lust.

"Yes" I said as I noticed his hand hadn't left under my tank top, not that I minded.

"If we keep going like this, I won't be able to stop myself so please just tell me we should stop" Austin said as I looked at him. It was strange, his my best friend and sure I've slept with Dallas before but this with Austin, it didn't make me cringe but made me excited. I wanted this with him which is weird since we're friend but it's something I want and it's obvious he does too.

"No" I said as Austin looked up at me.

"What?" Austin asked, "I want this, I want you right here right now" I said and that's all that it took. I then fell back into the bed as Austin kissed me once more his hand going up the sides of my shirt lifting it as I worked on his shirt. I lifted my hands so all I was left in was a bra as I took off Austin's shirt but I pretended that I didn't feel his eyes on my body or the "damn" that came out of his mouth.

"Well you can stop staring" I said as Austin chuckled kissing me one the lips then my checks, "I don't think" Austin said as he kissed his way down my neck,

"I'll ever be able to stop" Austin said before he unclasped my bra as it fell off of my shoulders. I blushed before I moaned as I felt Austin's lips suck on my nipple as he massaged the other breast.

"Oh my god don't stop" I moaned as I felt Austin smirk before he made his way down my stomach. Before I felt his hands going up my legs towards where I wanted him most,

"take you time" I said sarcastically as Austin laughed as he slid my skirt down along with my panties.

"Impatient I see" Austin said as I was about to come up with something to say when I cried out as I felt his finger inside of me. In and out as he added another finger,

"oou" was all I come up with as I held onto Austin's shoulders while Austin growled,

"I'll make you feel better than any idiot you've been with has" Austin said as I nodded because honestly, I believed him. Austin then added a third finger as I moaned once more as I fought my eyes to stay open but unfortunately they rolled back and my toes curled as I felt my body shake. I was finally able to open my eyes as I saw Austin staring at me with his mouth open a little,

"that is by far the hottest thing I've ever seen" Austin said as I blushed before I noticed I was naked and Austin just had his shirt off and a now huge bulge, like huge I'm sure you could fit a family of dwarfs down there. I smirked as I began to run my hands down Austin's naked chest as he groaned while I sat in his lap making him groan,

"Ally" Austin said as I smirked as I kissed my way down his chest while I slipped his belt off and he took off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. I lightly brushed my hand over him as Austin hissed,

"Ally please that does things to a guy" Austin groaned as I laughed while I took off his boxers, letting me have a full look at him and trust me he was very full.

"I know I have taken health before" I said as Austin laughed before he stopped as I wrapped my hand around him,

"Ally you really don't have to-" Austin began as I moved down so I was looking up at him.

"I want to" I said as Austin nodded,

"best friend ever" Austin said as I sighed, right best friends. I then put my mouth on his tip rolling my tongue around as I used my hand for the rest of him that I couldn't fit in my mouth cause I wasn't in the mood to gag. I felt his pre cum inside of my mouth as I swallowed, not as horrible as I thought it would be.

"You've-never done this before?" Austin asked me as I smirked shaking my head as I rubbed him faster as Austin's grip on my hair got stronger. I then felt myself being pulled up as Austin looked at me while I frowned.

"I think we need to wrap this up" Austin said smirking as I laughed at him before Austin groaned.

"I don't have a condom" Austin said as I smiled,

"I'm on the pill no worries" I said as I layed back down onto the bed "so you've been planning this?" Austin asked me as I smirked,

"maybe" I said before Austin kissed me and went inside me, we both gasped. I felt Austin begin to trust more and more his pace was picking up as I met his pace, we were in perfect sync. I ran my hands down his back as I gripped onto him like he was my last chance of life. Austin's movements became more spontaneous as I looked up and saw he was biting down on his jaw.

"Ally I'm gonna-" Austin began as I nodded as was I. I then felt Austin fill me as I cried out a perfect 'o' as I skyrocketed to cloud nine. I felt my toes curl once again as I held onto Austin as my senses were coming back to me. I opened my eyes as I saw Austin still on top of me as he fell onto me.

"Omf" I said as Austin grinned kissing my cheek as I blushed.

"Best sex ever" Austin said as I grinned,

"that was alright" I said as Austin fake gasped,

"excuse me?" Austin asked as I laughed,

"I'm kidding! Gosh! Congrats you've topped Dallas" I said as I saw Austin smirking.

"Good I'm better than that asshole" Austin said as I hit him,

"who I hope comes to his senses and asks for you back" Austin said as I smiled, yet that wasn't my top priority anymore. I realized part of me wished this was me and Austin in a relationship instead of this weird friends with benefits thing, and that scared me to death. "Good night Ally, I love you" Austin said as he wrapped his arms around me as I smiled sighing knowing it was just as friends.

"Good night Austin, I love you too" I said as hating that I really do love him.

"You two had sex?!" Trish yelled as we walked home as while I covered her mouth.

"Trish sh!" I said, it had been a month since the party and Trish was pretty mad that she just found this out. Plus prom was in a week and I had the dress yet no date.

"You didn't tell me? It's been a month Ally!" Trish said as I sighed nodding,

"I know! I'm sorry!" I said as we walked inside of my house.

"It's okay, I guess. But are you two still doing it?" Trish asked me as I blushed avoiding eye contact,

"oh my gosh Ally! This is so bad!" Trish said as I sighed nodding.

"I know! I know! It's just he's so good, and not just with sex and kissing Trish. He's so good at being a friend and being there for me" I began as Trish smirked at me making me stop.

"Ally Dawson I think you've fallen for Austin Moon" Trish said as I groaned as I took out a some pickles and began to eat them.

"I no! I can't! He just thinks of this all as a distraction! And a way to get both of us back together with our exes!" I said as Trish shook her head,

"see this is why this stuff never works! Because you end up falling for them Ally! You need to tell Austin" Trish said as I shook my head.

"No way. He could say no and it would ruin everything if I can't have him as a whatever we are then I'm just fine with my best friend, I can't lose him" I said as Trish nodded.

"I know but Ally it's pretty obvious that Austin likes you too" Trish said as I raised an eyebrow "no way Trish" I said as Trish shook her head.

"Yes he does Ally! That boy would do anything to make you happy! If that doesn't scream-" Trish began before Dez and Austin walked in.

"Austin and Cassidy got back together!" Dez said happily as my heart sank a little, dang it. "Really?" Trish said her eyebrows raised as Austin nodded.

"Yup! And Ally! I was talking you up to Dallas and I think he'll ask you out soon!" Austin said happily as I smiled nodding,

"yeah um that's great. That's what we wanted" I said as Austin nodded smiling yet I looked into his eyes and they read something else, I couldn't put a name on it though.

"Well this calls for a celebration! Let's go down to Melody Dinner!" Dez said as we all nodded, "let me go grab my purse" I said as Trish followed me.

"Ally are you okay?" Trish asked me as I nodded,

"yeah of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked as Trish raised her eyebrows.

"Because you were close to tell me that you liked him" Trish said as I shook my head,

"that's crazy talk!" I said as we walked back downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Dez asked me as I nodded before we got into the car. As we drove there everyone was talking and I then began to think and I then realized that today before school started and Austin picked me up, that would be the last time I'd get to kiss him. I hated that fact too what the heck is the matter with me?! This whole thing was my idea anyway why am I suffering the most then?

"Ally you coming?" Austin asked me as I shook my head and realized we were in the parking lot and Trish and Dez had gotten out of the car so it was just me and Austin.

"Yeah oh sorry! I was just um" I began as we got out,

"thinking, I could tell. The little wheels in your head were turning like crazy" Austin said as I laughed as Austin drabbed his arm around my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around his torso while we walked inside.

We were all talking about prom and what everyone was doing when I saw Dallas standing on the counter.

"Um excuse me everyone" Dallas said as we all looked at him,

"I want to ask Ally Dawson something" Dallas said as I smiled.

"Ally I know I was jerk and not thinking we could work" Dallas sang off pitch as I laughed rolling my eyes.

"But I was wondering if we could go back on track and will you take me back?" Dallas asked before he held up a sign that read 'Prom?' My mind was yelling no yet I felt myself get up and walk over to him and the words yes came out of my mouth. I then felt Dallas kiss me and no spark were there nothing yet I kissed him back before I broke away and looked back over at my table. I saw Dez clapping like crazy Trish was clapping but she was shaking her head slightly and Austin, he left? I looked around and saw Austin was over with Cassidy as I sighed before I looked at Dallas and kissed him once more.

I smiled at my reflection, it was the night of prom. I was in a long red dress that was covered in jewels on the top and I had straightened my hair and curled the ends lightly.

"Are you ready yet Trish?" I yelled into the bathroom as Trish walked out in a black and leopard dress,

"yes I am now after getting yelled at" Trish said as I laughed at her as I heard the doorbell, "well here are our dates!" I said as Trish pulled me back.

"Ally you and I both know that isn't who your date is suppose to be" Trish said as I sighed shaking my head.

"No this is! It has to be, it's what we both wanted from day one and now we are both with who we want to be with" I said as I tried to convince myself more than Trish.

"Fine Ally but I hope this isn't going to be a night that you look back on and regret" Trish said before she squeezed my hand and answered the door to see Dez and Dallas standing there. Austin and Cassidy were gonna meet us all there,

"hey Ally you look amazing" Dallas said as he gave me my corset, it was yellow and I was wearing a red dress.

"Thank you, you like nice too!" I said as I looked at Dallas. He looked nice I guess nothing special though I mean he cleaned up well, but I'm sure Austin's gonna look better. Stop thinking about him! I can't! He's running stupid little circles in my head, Austin, Austin, Austin! Rgh!

"Ally are you coming?" Trish asked me as I shook my head and saw they were all getting into the limo,

"yeah of course!" I said as I smiled at her before I locked my house and got into the limo.

It had been about two hours of Prom, and Dallas hadn't been much fun. We danced a bit but he's dance moves were horrible and all he did was talk to his friends, how did I put up with this for three years? I walked over to Dallas who was busy talking to his friends,

"Dallas?" I said as he kept talking before I hit his arm,

"ow! What?" Dallas asked me as I rolled my eyes at him and dragged him over to an empty table.

"I think we shouldn't go home together tonight" I said as Dallas smirked,

"oh was I gonna get lucky again?" Dallas asked as I shook my head, never again.

"No not that at all! Just I feel like we aren't clicking like at all. You're having a blast with your friends and I'm having a blast with mine just when we are together it's pretty boring" I said as Dallas slowly nodded.

"Yeah I was noticing that but hey thanks for coming with me!" Dallas said as I smiled at him before I gave him a hug,

"have fun tonight" I said as Dallas nodded,

"you too Ally" Dallas said as I nodded. I then saw Austin and Cassidy out of the corner of my eye, I doubt I'll have fun with those two here. I walked over to a table where Trish and Dez were seated.

"Hey guys how much longer do we have to be here?" I asked as Dez raised his eyebrow while Trish smirked.  
"Why are you not having fun?" Dez asked as Trish shook her head.

"She is it's just she finally came to her senses" Trish said as I stuck my tongue out at her as she laughed.

"Ohh you finally realized that zebras aren't real?" Dez asked me as I shook my head,

"no they are real Dez" I said as Dez rolled his eyes,

"yeah I'll have to see it to believe it" Dez said as I rolled my eyes at him with a smile. I sighed as I looked over at Cassidy and Austin slow dancing together,

"I'm going to just go hang out outside, it's pretty hot in here" I said as Trish looked at me,

"do you want company?" Trish and Dez asked as I smiled shaking my head.

"I'm alright thanks" I said as they both nodded as I walked out of the building and sat down on a nearby bench that overlooked a the ocean. I sighed as I looked out and groaned as my mind kept going back to Austin. He was just always there, he always was the one guy I wouldn't ever get and once I sorta got him I let him go all to fast. And now I'm back and stuck with the guy I'll never get when I want him the most.

"Ally?" Austin asked as I sighed softly before I turned around and smiled as I saw Austin walking over to me, he looked amazing. As always, that tux really did fit him.

"Hey Austin um shouldn't you be inside with Cassidy?" I asked as Austin raised his eyebrow at me.

"What would make you think that?" Austin asked me as I shrugged,

"well I mean I saw you two slow dancing so" I said as Austin nodded.

"Yeah we were, she's um great. But where is Dallas?" Austin asked me as I looked at the ground shaking my head,

"he's not my date anymore. It just wasn't clicking you know? Sorry all that work went to nothing in the end" I said as Austin chuckled,

"I didn't mind doing any of the work at all" Austin said as I blushed.

"Yeah well I'm just glad you and Cassidy ended up together. You should head back to her" I said as Austin raised his eyebrow.

"Why do you want me to go back to her so badly? Do you want me to leave?" Austin asked as I shook my head,

"of course not. I mean I want you to be happy and Cassidy is what makes you happy. Also you've already left" I said as Austin shook his head.

"No I'm right here" Austin said as I groaned,

"no! Not right now, with whatever was going on with you and me! Making out, having sex, that's all gone! It wasn't anything though just a distraction so you wanted to leave so you left the distraction" I said as Austin shook his head.

"What in the world makes you think I wanted to leave you?" Austin asked as I rolled my eyes. "Oh please all the times you talked about Cassidy and how you spent so much time with her it was obvious" I said as Austin laughed before he rubbed his forehead.

"Oh and what about you? Always going on about Dallas? Talking about how exciting it would be to see him? To see the excitement in your eyes whenever he was mentioned? Also if you didn't notice I stopped talking about Cassidy once we started our thing" Austin said as I glared at him.

"Well it looks like you were still thinking about her if you got back together with her!" I said as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Ally there was only one reason why I did!" Austin said as I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"Oh okay then tell me! This one reason better be good" I said as Austin sighed as he looked me dead in the eyes. "You" Austin said as I tried to stop my mouth from dropping.

"Excuse me?" Is the best I could come up with.

"It was because of you Ally Dawson, I never talked you up with Dallas. Dallas was telling me how he was going to ask for you back and then right after that Cassidy asked me back so I said yes, because if I couldn't get you I'd try to settle with something else. But that didn't even work! Because before prom even began I told her it was going to work out yet she was being nice and didn't want me to go alone. So at this moment I'm dateless on prom night and I'm not with the girl who I wanted to go with" Austin said as I stood there with my mouth open. So many emotions came to me at once but the first one that beat the rest of them was anger, "what the hell? You don't think I was waiting for you to tell me it was a bad idea? I brought it up so many times this past week hoping that you'd say it was a stupid idea! Yet you said nothing! You just gushed about how great it was to be back with Cassidy and each word you said killed me even more!" I yelled at him as Austin stood there.

"You didn't think it killed me either?" Austin asked me as I rolled my eyes at him,

"I honestly don't know" I said as Austin rolled his eyes. "Well it did Ally, it fucking killed me to see you jump into Dallas's hands like that. To see you kiss him when I wanted that to be me, because Ally shocker after making out and having sex with a girl it doesn't make you want anyone except that person!" Austin yelled at me as I blinked holding back tears.

"Well then you could of said something!" I yelled back at him as Austin threw his hands in the air,

"so? You could of too!" Austin said as I groaned.

"I know that! But I didn't want to ruin anything! You are my best friend! If I can't have you as a something else then I'll settle with a best friend because Austin I can't ever lose you and I hate that!" I yelled at Austin as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Ally" Austin said as he walked towards me while I backed away.

"Doing this, us not being together that's whats going to ruin us. Because honestly you have no idea what you do to me" Austin said as I sighed,

"please enlighten me" I said looking Austin dead in the eye.

"You make me want to kiss you every second I have, you make me want to do anything to make you happy, even if it was having you jump into another guy's arms. You make me want to scream because you are always on my mind, no matter where I go or do you're always the one thing on my mind and drives me insane! I always found you amazing Ally, you were always above every single girl I was ever with they are nothing and will never be anything compared to you. And I know I'm no where close to deserving you because you deserve the world but Ally at the same time you are mine. The second I heard you call for my help I was already out the door, thinking of you getting hurt makes me want to hurt the person who hurt you, hearing you're in danger makes me want to be by your side and save you. Why do I feel all these things you may ask?" Austin said while all I could do is say,

"why?" In a shaky voice.

"Because I'm in love with you Ally Dawson." Austin said as I let my mouth drop.

"I-god damn it Austin" I said as I whipped my tears away probably ruining Trish's hard work, oh well.

"What?" Austin groaned as I smiled shaking my head before I walked up to him,

"well it took you about a decade to say that so only if you said it bit earlier we might not be in this mess" I said as Austin smirked shaking his head.

"Ally if this is your way of rejecting me then just tell me because I'm very confused" Austin said as I laughed shaking my head as I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Now why would I rejected you? Because believe it or not I love you too" I said as Austin smiled,

"thank god cause I have no idea how I'd be able to walk out of here if you didn't" Austin said as I laughed.

"Well it must be your lucky day" I said as Austin smiled,

"well now I get to finally do this without knowing I was a distraction" Austin said before he kissed me as I smiled. I kissed him back softly, no lip biting or moaning just love being poured into one kiss. I pulled away as Austin smiled at me,

"well thanks for being the best distraction a girl could get" I said as Austin laughed.

"Oh trust me it was a pleasure now can I kiss my girlfriend?" Austin asked me as I blushed "yes, yes you can" I said as Austin kissed me once again. This time it was just me and him, not having a reason behind it besides the fact we were two young people in love with one another, and I wouldn't dare have it any other way.

**The end:)**

**I really hope you liked this! I really did have fun writing this so I hope you liked it! Reviews would be amazing so if you wouldn't mind doing that! Your amazing! I hope you have an amazing day! :))**


End file.
